


Tension

by rurambles



Series: Kisses [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Not once before had he looked at Hinata and thought that he was attractive, but now with his half-hooded eyes looking up at Kei, he couldn’t help it.Kiss prompt: Almost kiss
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Tension

Team bonding wasn’t Kei’s idea of a good time. But for some reason going to Sugawara’s house to watch a movie became a required activity and Kei knew that Suga was not above tracking him down or attempting to smack some sense into him. So he rolled his eyes and agreed that he’d be there.

Him and Yamaguchi walked to Suga’s house together, he lived in the same neighborhood as them and even though it was close by, Kei made sure that they were set to arrive at the last possible second because he wanted to interact with the team as little as possible. 

Nishinoya threw the door open seconds after Yamaguchi knocked, startling his friend to the point he flung himself backwards. Noya’s loud laugh was irritating and Kei already wanted to go back home. As he stepped inside the house he ran through if it was worth pissing off the captain and co-captain just to spare a little bit of his sanity. 

Just as Kei planned they were the last to arrive. Sugawara smiled at them and waved them in, Kei nodded politely and quietly plotted his exit. Maybe he could feign stomach problems, but with the noise level of the room he wouldn’t have to fake a headache. 

Daichi announced what movie they were going to watch but Kei wasn’t listening, still too busy running through what illness he could fake that could get him out of here the fastest without being completely embarrassing. Yamaguchi put a hand on his arm and led him to the couch where he sat down without thinking.

It was a mistake. 

Hinata sat down next to him. There had been a weird tension between them the past few weeks. Something he didn’t understand and honestly he tried not to dwell on it. Whatever it was it made him uncomfortable and if he had to spend two hours sitting next to the shrimp, who could so easily smile up at him like nothing was wrong, then he was going to go crazy. 

“Hey, Tsukki,” Hinata grinned at him. 

Kei frowned, “Don’t call me that.”

Hinata was unperturbed by his attitude. More and more lately Kei’s attempts to brush him off or get under his skin have failed, “Are you excited about the movie?” he asked instead.

“No,” he crossed his arms and slumped slightly. The sooner the movie started the sooner he could go home and pretend this night never happened. 

Daichi started the movie and Suga turned down the lights so they could have the full theater experience. Surprisingly it was Tanaka who warned them against talking through the movie and Kei begrudgingly respected that, he hated people who wanted to comment on every little thing going on in the film. 

A few minutes in Hinata shifted next to him and tried to get something behind them, “Lean forward,” Hinata whispered. Kei complied without thinking and Hinata pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and placed it on his lap, “Thanks, I was getting cold.” 

Kei didn’t know how that was possible. There were so many people in the room he felt stifled. 

Hinata looked up at him and smiled and suddenly that weird tension was back. They both quickly turned back to the screen but occasionally they snuck glances at each other. Something was going on, obviously, but Kei didn’t have a name for it. 

During a predictable action sequence Hinata shifted part of the blanket onto Kei’s lap. Kei kept his eyes forward, for some reason he felt like if he looked over at Hinata he was going to lose. He didn’t know what he would lose or what kind of game they were playing, but he stared at the television and didn’t move.

But then Hinata placed his hand on Kei’s knee and Kei practically whipped around to look at him. Hinata wasn’t pretending to ignore him, instead he had his head slightly tilted upwards; his eyes looked dark, and it wasn’t just because of the darkened room. Kei swallowed hard. He looked good. 

The thought shot through him. 

Not once before had he looked at Hinata and thought that he was attractive, but now with his half-hooded eyes looking up at Kei, he couldn’t help it. 

Hinata licked his lips and Kei watched, fascinated, as his tongue slowly made his way across. 

He didn’t like the idea that the tension between them was something other than rivalry or annoyance. But when Hinata pressed his cheek against Kei’s arm and tilted his head further back, the perfect angel for kissing, he couldn’t deny the possibility that the tension was perhaps romantic. 

Even if he wanted to kiss Hinata, and he didn’t, he absolutely didn’t, he wouldn’t do it in a room surrounded by his teammates. 

Kei bit his lower lip and noticed Hinata’s eyes immediately drop to watch. Fuck. 

“Stop,” he whispered, barely audible over the booming soundtrack of the movie and the thudding of his heart. He didn’t know what they would look like if anyone glanced over and the thought made him nervous. He hated the idea that Hinata could make him nervous. 

Kei wished that Hinata would stop looking at him. He ducked his head and brought his mouth close to Hinata’s ear, “Stop,” he said again. 

Hinata shivered but turned back toward the movie. 

For some reason the tension didn’t abate.

Hinata didn’t look at him for the rest of the movie, and Kei knew that because he stole glances every few minutes, waiting for him to start again. Instead, he did something worse. The hand that he had placed on Kei’s knee earlier made itself known again as Hinata slowly stroked his knee with his thumb. 

The touch was light and infuriating and tantalizing. He hated Hinata for touching him like that, he hated Hinata for touching him. And maybe that’s what the tension was, not a desire to kiss him but a deep seated dislike. 

As soon as the movie ended Hinata withdrew his hand and Kei shot up off of the couch and headed towards the bathroom to clear his head. He needed a moment of not sitting so close to Hinata. He washed his hands and his face and took a few deep breaths. He sat through the entire movie, he could graciously make his exit. 

When he opened the bathroom door Hinata was standing there, because of course he was. 

Kei grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the far wall, Hinata gasped when he hit the wall but the blood was rushing so loudly in Kei’s ears that he didn’t hear it. He ducked down, bringing his mouth far too close to his. 

“What do you want from me?” Kei asked, sounding far too much like he was pleading. 

Hinata’s eyes flickered between Kei’s eyes and his mouth, “I don’t know,” he whispered. 

They held their position for only a moment, until the sounds of their teammates popped the bubble they made. Kei tightened his grip on Hinata’s shirt and pushed away, leaving him leaning against the wall confused. 

With a second glance, Kei walked out.


End file.
